A Step Towards Independence
by Jenni N
Summary: No, not America's independence, but Vietnam's independence from Japan, who had kept her as one of his Puppet Empires.


There was a knock at Japan's door, and Japan glanced up from his desk. He expected the person to announce his or her presence but when he or she did not, he sighed and called, "Please come in!"

The door opened and Japan straightened his back as his sister Vietnam walked in. She looked grave and cautious; she always had that expression ever since France had taken over her in the 1800's. When in the 1800's, Japan couldn't remember. He was too busy with other things to remember dates. In fact, he didn't even remember which of the two was the oldest.

Recently, Japan had came to his sister's place in hopes to get rid of France, one of the Allies in the war he was fighting in. He was somewhat alarmed by the fact that the Allies were closer than he thought; that would not do. So he came by and fought France off.

Unfortunately he was always coming back much to his and Vietnam's annoyance. Japan and France were forced into some sort of joint control over Vietnam, and things at her place was incredibly tense. Luckily for Japan, he managed to kick France out so many times that France ceased to visit as often.

That led to more freedom for Japan; his boss told him that he could take as many resources in Vietnam as he wanted, and due to the war, Japan couldn't help but use that to his advantage. He also did that with the other countries he had taken over; it would be a waste to not use them.

But Vietnam wasn't happy about that. When Japan had freed her from France, she had hoped her brother would give her independence, something she had been wanting for quite some time. He didn't give it to her, but he tried to gain her and her people's affection so that they'd help him and his people. Having them take a liking to him and his people could help; they would add to his number of people under his power, under his control.

It worked for a while, but then they grew...restless. It showed in Vietnam's golden eyes. Despite her weary appearance, her eyes pierced him sharply with a hint of fierceness and pleading at the same time.

"Good morning, Vietnam." Japan said calmly.

Vietnam nodded quietly at him. "Good morning."

Japan inspected her for a while, wondering what she wanted. When she said nothing, he proceeded to ask her. "How may I help you?"

Vietnam walked gracefully to one of the two armchairs in front of his desk. She promptly sat down in the left one, crossing her legs and locking her fingers with each other, resting them on her knee. "I want to talk." she said seriously. Her eyes flickered with a flash of hope and strong will.

Japan stared back into her eyes, calming the fire in them until she finally adverted her eyes tentatively. "About?" he asked.

"I want to establish my own government again." she said coolly. Vietnam had her head turned to the side, gazing out the window as she spoke. It was a clear bright blue morning in Hanoi, a day too beautiful for the events that had happened within the last few years.

Japan clasped his hands together, deeply troubled. Deep down, he would have let her, but his boss had told him not to. "They could fight back." he had told Japan firmly when Japan last visited his home. "Do not let them fight back."

Japan found it ironic; he knew that some of the Vietnamese were already fighting back. It was a little bit of a nuisance, but it didn't seem to be too dangerous yet. He still had time to calm things down and keep everything under his control.

"I will see what I can do." Japan said quietly. He watched as Vietnam turned her head back to look at him, an expression of hopelessness taking her normally indifferent look. He knew that his sister would take it calmly, although he knew she would not be satisfied and would be back. He didn't think that she'd lose her seriousness for even a split second.

Vietnam stood up at once and slammed her fist onto the desk, eyebrows furrowed in anger and lips quivering with desperation. "You can see what you can do? You can _see_...what you can _do_? You have been telling me these empty lies for the last few years, Japan! Look out the window! _LOOK_!"

Vietnam furiously pointed out the window she had been gazing out, her eyes starting to brim with tears. Japan actually showed shock at Vietnam's outburst. Slowly, he stood up, walked to the window, and gazed out into the streets.

He saw the adults feeding their children with what food they had left. Some children were bawling, bawling because their hunger had gotten the best of them. The adults were holding the crying kids close to them, rocking them back and forth while trying to convince themselves that everything will go right eventually and that they would survive.

The scene saddened Japan. Not only were Vietnam's people affected by the famine, but his people who were stationed there were too.

"You did this!" Vietnam cried, gripping the edge of the desk. Japan glanced over his shoulder at Vietnam, whose tears were rolling down her cheek. "Your men took everything! All of our rice! All of our crop! Our rubber, our oil, everything! You've starved us all, Japan...why did you take everything?" Vietnam's voice broke. She clasped a hand over her mouth, turning away from Japan. "People are dying of hunger." she whispered. "And all you do...you keep taking and taking...and you keep fighting and fighting and the French kept attacking and the Americans started to attack to get you out and...and..."

Silence. Vietnam didn't face Japan; she couldn't. Japan left the window and returned to his desk, unsure of what to do. The only thing to do was to apologize. "I am very sorry-" he started to say but he was cut off harshly.

"Sorry doesn't make anything better." Vietnam said bitterly. "You promised that my people will be safe. Look what you have done...this is your fault. You broke our promise...you _broke_ it..." And then Vietnam turned abruptly to look her brother in the eye. "Give me my own government; I want to help my people by myself. I don't need your help anymore."

"I...I can't."

"Why?"

Japan didn't answer. He shook his head. "I am sorry."

Vietnam stared at him. Then she tightened her fists angrily, shaking with vehement. Gritting her teeth, new tears fell and she made a grab for Japan's katana that leaned on the desk from the side. Alarmed, Japan shouted, "Vietnam!"

But Vietnam paid no attention to him and unsheathed the sword. "_How much longer_?" she cried out. She swung the katana down onto the desk, managing to sever the desk halfway. Japan only stared at her anger-fueled strength; it was not like her to show this side.

Another sword swing and the armchair she had sat in earlier was destroyed. The other armchair was too in a matter of seconds. Vietnam continued to destroy everything in the room, venting out her fury, frustration, sadness, sorrow, and whatever strong emotion she had bottled up.

Japan had heard once that bottling up such emotions for so long could eventually lead to a violent outburst; this was, Japan guessed, one of them. He tried to calm her down, chasing her while trying not to get slashed into strips. The painting hanging on the wall earlier that day was now split into thirds on the ground. The sofa by the wall was now covered with cotton and feathers, cloth torn and slashed while the feet of the sofa laid several feet away.

The wall was stabbed so many times that the wallpaper started to fray and the places where the wall was slashed, bits and chunks of brick fell to the carpeted ground.

And then, Vietnam stopped, panting, out of breath. Japan wearily ran to her, ready to retrieve his katana back before she did anymore damage. But before he could get close, Vietnam saw him coming and backed away from him. "This pain...my losses and my people's losses...do you know...how much agony you have burdened us with?" Vietnam whispered hoarsely.

Japan wanted to tell her that he had no say in what his boss wanted him to do. He wished he could tell her, but he couldn't form the words. She was right though. He had brought her much pain.

Vietnam pursed her lips when he didn't answer, thinking that he didn't care. She flipped the katana around so that the handle was pointing to the ground and the point aiming at herself. Japan's eyes widened as she prepared to stab herself.

"NO!" Japan yelled, dashing forward. Without thinking, he grabbed the blade with his bare hands. The edges cut his skin but he didn't care. The sudden movement surprised Vietnam and in that second of surprise, Japan forced the blade away from her grip and flung the katana away. It spiraled across the ground, staining the carpet with his blood.

But Japan didn't care. Before Vietnam could back away from him again, he turned her around so that she faced him and he held onto her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Do you want to die?" he hissed at her.

It was Vietnam's turn to look surprised; just like how Japan had been surprised at her outburst, she was surprise at his.

Japan shook her shoulders, snapping her out of shock. "_Do you want to die_?" Japan demanded loudly. "Because if you do, then what of your people? They all will die with you. Not just some, but all! How can you let your emotions cloud your thoughts? Answer me!"

Vietnam's eyes brimmed with tears again and she whimpered as tears fell onto her face. They weren't hers; they were Japan's. He felt the tears rolling down his cheek and dripping off his chin.

She didn't answer.

Japan gritted his teeth. "ANSWER ME!" He didn't mean to shout so loudly but he couldn't help but be increasingly alarmed at Vietnam's silence.

Vietnam let out a small sob and she blinked, sending fresh tears down her face. "I don't want to die." she whispered.

Japan stared at her for a while and then he bowed his head so that his forehead could touch hers. "I'll give you your government." he said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

Vietnam tensed, as if she could not believe what was going on.

"However," Japan added. "My government will monitor your actions. I will make sure of that. But yes, you can establish your own government now."

Vietnam closed her eyes and a tentative, relieved smile tugged at her lips. "Thank you." she whispered.


End file.
